My Blue Eyes Angel
by readerofgoodfanfiction
Summary: This is a Crossover Mainly between Ranma 12 and Angelic Layer.A 14 yr. old junior High Ranma is still sleeping in class but one lovely Teacher Makes him study hard,and in time becomes close friends and more.CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RANMA ½, ANGELIC LAYER and TENCHI MUYO and Others so please don't sue me. **

Reminder: I made some small changes in history to fit the story I made

My Blue Eyes Angel

Chapter 1

Our Story started 2 years before the Jyusenkyo Incident. Ranma attends Junior High in a small town in Ohkayama. On this part of Ranma Timeline, he is of 14 years of age. On this part of his life one Woman close to his Heart is unaware that he is close to her Heart

For the most part of school it has been normal despite the constant fights with **_Ryouga_** over the cafeteria food. yet the best times is with his homeroom teacher, her name_ **Shuuko Suzuhara** _and she has been the best encouragement to Ranma than his father, unbeknown to him she has kept a close watch on him especially during his Martial Arts Exercises in a forested part of the school she watch him with utter fascination to this boy physical skills as he combines Martial Arts moves of different styles blending it to one with his body in top physical form.

She sighed watching him from afar then reminding herself that _'he's my student'_ and _'I'm a happily married woman' _she thought. She blushed at even thinking about that of course this is a student who is more than a handful and that Includes Ryouga.

It has been like this for Ranma and his lovely teacher, she at most times tries to get Ranma the effort of studying her subjects other than martial arts, though she caught him sleeping most of the times which she presumes that it was all due to his Martial arts training with his Father, the man is obsessed in creating the best Martial Artist in the world he created some training method that would be regarded as child abuse. If she had known about it she would have it stop and have the man sent to jail if she knew.

_"Sleeping again Ranma, you stay after class" _she said catching him sleeping in her class again.

Every time she caught Ranma sleeping she had him stay behind after class to review her subject, she's concerned rather than Irritated for Ranma sleeping in her class, she took upon herself to give him some private tutoring for no student of hers will be left behind. For Ranma he didn't mind one bit. It gives him time away from his father and training.

She doesn't give up on ranma making him study her subjects was a challenge for her, in the end the effort was worth it. As the semester goes on Ranma's grades improves alot. His friendship with Shuuko grew as time passes and everything went well until one day tragedy happens. Shuuko husband was killed in a Vehicular Accident; it devastated Shuuko who is only married about 2 years

The Sadness was also felt by Ranma as he sees his Teacher and Friend very sad. He and many of her Shuuko's students gave their respects to her and her relatives at the Funeral. Ranma sees her and cannot feel but helpless to even do something to comfort her despite being surrounded by Families, relatives and friends; this was a dark time for her as a month passes by. Shuuko who is on leave for a while is becoming more depressed concerned for her she's being visited by Ranma and Shuuko's sister **_Asami Shouko, _**it took the effort of both to cheer her up and slowly Shuuko was smiling again and that lifted up Ranma heart. And then one day Asami had an Idea. A Karaoke party just for the three of them.

On that night Ranma, Shuuko and Asami had a Karaoke Party just for them. they brought food and drinks for the occasion they try on to sing songs Ranma was the worst of them they cheered and laugh and drink though Ranma was not allowed to drink liquor Asami however in her half drunk state told Ranma..._"Come on Ranma one sip won't kill ya 'hick' are boy a man or a woman"_ that remark hit a nerve somehow and ranma tried some which pretty much heats up ranma body after one glass, on the side Shuuko watches Ranma though not as drunk as her sister she's been looking at him, the troublesome boy whom she went to great lengths to see him study more at school is doing so much for her to see her smile again after the tragedy, helping a friend in need is one of Ranma best traits other than being a good looker, kind and honest, and this is what attracts most girls. And being a bit dense as he is sometimes this is what attracted Shuuko and starts to Fall in Love. **_She just fell in love with Ranma_**.

It was past Midnight, Asami was already past out on the sofa and Ranma was close to being one as well, then Shuuko quietly help Ranma up towards her room. Now Shuuko must be thinking _'what the heck am I doing taking my student to bed like this' _being in a near drunken state have just override her rational thoughts only her desire for Ranma is important.

As she put him in bed, she slowly undressed herself first as every moment she felt her heart beat very fast and her body tingles to the sensation of doing such a bold move before except to her late husband.

She then started undressing Ranma she was wide eyed to seeing how well built and well endowed he is, and its making her fantasies run wild,_ 'Oh,My…'_ was the only word she can say the name 'Ranma' or _'WildHorse' _is well deserved.

And it was during which Ranma was talking truthfully in his drunkenness, his thoughts of her of how he sees her _"Sensei, I really like... Like you a lot, because you are someone who took the time to help me, to talk to me and give me the strength to go on, if I grow-up and be the best Martial Artist in the world, I promise I'll come back to tell you and ask you something..._" Ranma mumbled on the last part. He mumbled incoherently Shuuko ask curiously _"What Ranma, what are you saying?" _she got on top of him looking down on him to her surprise his eyes was wide open and yet he was not fully awake and to her surprise his left hand reach out to her face and gently caressing her _"I Love You,...will you Marry Me..." _

Those words brought Shuuko into tears and her answer to him _"Ranma... I Love you too and…Yes."_ On that moment she regarded him now as her Husband and she is his Wife and tonight is there is their First night.

Morning.

Ranma (fully clothed) woke-up with a splitting headache on the floor with a pillow and blanket on him. Asami is still asleep on the sofa Ranma groaned "_what happened" he ask no one specific. _

"You drank too much Ranma" Shuuko said. As she was move towards him she helps him up. She just had a bath and in fresh clothes she smiled at him brightly as always but there was something more but kept it to herself "_Sensei, oh my head hurts" _he said feeling his first Hangover._. _

"That's what you get from drinking too much Ranma you should be more moderate nextime" she said Ranma just nodded

He looks up to her curious. Shuuko is wondering if he remembers last night but the needle sharp hangover pain is the only thing in his mind right now _"Pop's is gonna be pissed with me staying out all_ _night" he groaned _

A week later, Shuuko returned to school refreshed and in good spirit. Ranma was enthusiastic to see her back to class and filled with life again and as usual he slept in school and she looking down on him again_ "you'll never change do you Saotome"_ she said smiling at him and he look up smiling at her.

It was a good 3 weeks for both of them. But then his father pulled him out of school before the End of the semester saying that it was time to continue on their Martial Arts Training. It broke Shuuko Heart to see him leave as much as she wants for him to stay as much as she want to tell him everything, she won't.

Before leaving Ranma and Shuuko meet at a park he explained to her where he and his father be going _"I'm going to China Pop said it's someplace called Jyusenkyo but before that we're going to visit a lot of China's Martial Arts Schools to learn more styles"_

_"How long will you be gone?" she ask _

"That depends on Pops it may take years" he answer. Shuuko thoughts and the feeling of sadness to see him leave are making her more concern for Ranma she doesn't trust his father at all.

In her heart she fears that she will never see him again and even more so loosing another man in her life and worst yet, Ranma is leaving without knowing her special secret he had accomplished in one beautiful night. She can't tell him that secret. This is something that gave her joy and completed her to tell it now it could complicate his life and ruin the future ahead of him so she kept it a secret.

_"just be careful out there in the world ok and try writing me about your adventures ok Ranma" _

I will Sensei" he said

_she slowly shook her head and said "call me Shuuko I'm no longer your teacher" _

"Ok, Shuuko" he said with a smile then unexpectedly Before parting ways Ranma Receives a parting gift

A Kiss on the Lips. This caused Ranma to blush like a Rose and raised his Temp. Way up.

She watch him disappear as he walks away from her waving goodbye and holding her tears and when he's gone she fall on her knees and let out all her emotions.

A few hours later she was walking back home and drying her tears when she pass by The Masaki Shrine and decided to give prayers for Ranma safe travels and return, as she was leaving she pass by the Sacred Tree of the Masaki **_'FUNAHO'_** it was here they had some time studying and felt comfortable. She doesn't understand it herself but it felt like the tree was listening.

Shuuko walks towards it and leans at tree. There is a feeling of peace every time she comes here and in that sense of peace she said in a whisper _'I Love him, I Love him very much' _she look up at the tree _'please keep him safe, Kamisama please watch over him' _

Unknown to her a Kami was listening to her, To be Precise a Goddess. '**_Tsunami' _**heard the prayers of one Shuuko Suzuhara via the Sacred Tree and she senses all her Love for Ranma as well as a Life Growing in her. It is a child.

**Two Years past.**

Shuuko have been Receiving letters from Ranma once a month and tells his Adventures on the Road to become the Best Martial Artist there is, but Nine Months after Ranma left, Shuuko gave birth to a healthy baby girl and named her **_MISAKI._** She's her child and Ranma.

**From the Author: this is my first time so I ask to please be gentle on giving your Reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own RANMA ½, ANGELIC LAYER and TENCHI MUYO and Others so please don't sue me. **

Reminder: I made some small changes in history to fit the story I made

Chapter 2

**_Choices _**

Two years have pass by, Shuuko has been receiving letters from Ranma telling his experiences in China and the many Martial Arts Schools he'd visited, then on his last letter he is saying that they are now entering Jyusenkyo Valley the letter says that there is hardly any modern comforts of home in that valley.

'_An Untouched region of China can you imagine that, at this day and age' _Shuuko read.

Reading Ranma's letters beside the Sacred Tree is something she enjoyed doing, Ever since Misaki was born she takes her there and reads his letters, under the shades of the tree where the feeling of serenity and peace away from the busy world.

Once a month she receives one letter from Ranma telling his adventures in the world, for Shuuko this was the only means for her to know that Ranma was fine as he and his father move around so much. And though his story is at times a bit hard to believe, but knowing Ranma very much it is often true.

Sometimes she read his letter out loud to a curious little girl. Misaki, seeing her mother smile and laugh sometimes from reading those letters, and Shuuko read it to her finds the stories of her mother's friend exciting, though only two years old Misaki learning curve and understanding things is quite remarkable. It makes Shuuko wonder if she got that from Ranma, he always have that ability to be a fast learner if he'd focus on it more on his Education as much as he focus on his Martial Arts.

This new letter he sent made her worry though. Ever since she heard the word _Jyusenkyo,_ she look thru books in libraries and in the Internet for Information which took a while to find, and she found out that it is a province in China where three tribes of Martial Arts Experts of the Extreme lives there, and that it has Resisted change from the modern world for a very long time. The Gov't warns visitors to practice Caution when entering the Valley; outsiders are not usually welcome in open arms.

In the last part of the letter it read _'it may be a while for me to send any letters to you but once our training there is finished were going back home'_ he said.

Shuuko hopes it would be soon, she wants him out of that dangerous place as soon as possible 'be careful Ranma' she thought

Nearby is a Shinto Priest watching both Mother and Daughter, for two years he observe them every time they come here to give a few prayers and have a picnic beside the Sacred Tree once a month but he wasn't the only one.

"My, such an energetic little girl you're Great-granddaughter is eh, Yosho" said by a woman's voice it was Tsunami appearing just beside him in astral form.

Katsuhito Masaki a.k.a. Yosho Crown Prince of Jurai and Shinto Priest of the Masaki Shrine is looking down the hill overlooking the Sacred Tree 'Funaho' with a smile. "Indeed Misaki is very energetic for a two year old" he said agreeing with her. The Patron Goddess of Jurai.

"Two years ago when you told me that Misaki is my Great Grandchild I nearly thought that Ranma has become like my Disappointing son Genma 'sigh' he is such trouble" he remark

Genma Masaki (before he married Nodoka Saotome) is the Eldest of two of Katsuhito Children, Second is Atchika his Daughter and Mother to Tenchi, Ranma cousin and best friend.

Genma never inherited any powers from Yosho for reasons only Tsunami knows. But then when he grew-up it became too obvious that if Genma has any kind of Jurai Powers he'd abuse it. His Sister Atchika however is gifted with The Light Hawk Wings and Tenchi Inherited the Wings from her.

"Thankfully he is not like his father and thanks to her he won't be like Genma" Tsunami said as she's Referring to Shuuko.

"Her Influence is stronger than Genma ever has on Ranma and thankfully we don't have to worry about the boy becoming another one like him." Said Tsunami

He nodded "true he will not inherit Genma character in which I am very grateful, still I worry about the boy, the trouble his father has cause will come to wreak havoc in his life soon enough I just hope he will be strong and wise enough to face the challenges in his life"

"For a Crown Prince and Heir to The Light Hawk Wings Ranma has to, as well as another Crown Prince..." she and Yosho look at an arriving **_Tenchi Masaki_** passing by Shuuko and Misaki saying hello before heading for home, at this time Tenchi is 18 yrs old. Just 2 years older than Ranma and is now facing Women Problems that dropped down from outer space 18 months ago.

Tsunami giggled in the amusement "Your two Grandsons are both '**_Women Magnets' _**"she Remark

She said "Women seem to throw themselves to them"

Yosho couldn't disagree with her though; Tenchi with Half a Dozen Beautiful Women in one Roof can be hazardous to ones health if he's not careful.

He Sigh "hopefully Ranma won't have such a chaotic life as Tenchi. May Fate be kind to my Grandson's" he prayed. Of course Fate has some other Ideas for them.

A year has past by and Shuuko hasn't received any letter from Ranma. That feeling of dread made her wonder if something wrong must have happen to Him, she hopes she was mistaken and so she pushed her worries off her mind as she focus on her daughter Misaki.

During one of her class while checking the assignments she was about to give out to her students, her legs suddenly felt numbed and then went away. She shrugged it off as due to exhaustion, and then a few weeks later when she was walking home she suddenly fell down as though she couldn't move her left leg for just a moment. it was the second time she felt that numbed feeling in her legs and then one morning as she tried to get up in her bed she couldn't move her legs for 1 minute.

Now it made her worried so she went to their local Hospital for a check-up the doctors suggested a neurologist and test was done to her and what they discovered scared her.

A week later she went back to see the test result and it was not very encouraging in fact it made her very worried.

An hour later

Still in shock after hearing the test results from her doctor, it made her sick thru her stomach as she walks home.

Her doctors told her that she has a rare form of MS (_Multiple Sclerosis_) Her legs will not respond to the signals her brain is sending which is the reason why her legs was feeling numbed sometimes, and what's worst it will continue to deteriorate as time passes. And Medication will only slow it down but not cure it.

'_In one year I will loose all control of my legs'_ she thought sitting down at a bench at a Park. She thought of having to move around on a wheelchair for the rest of her life while raising her daughter, she shakes her head "No" she said "I won't give up that easily"

She look thru a list of Hospitals in Tokyo that Specializes in her Condition, her Doctors suggested them to see if they can help her better they can.

'_Going there with Misaki in the city is too dangerous she's too young to come with me and that means…'_ that choice is not something she wanted but there was no other options for her to choose from in regards to her daughter safety.

'_Misaki…'_

It was painful choice for her. Leaving her child behind is one of the worst feelings she has ever felt in her life, before she left she promised to Misaki that she won't be long and giving her the story that she's working in the city won't make Misaki worry so much if she knew her condition.

"I won't be long I promise, we will be together again." She said to her Misaki then said "don't to worry about me Mom I will be fine with Grandpa and Grandma"

Shuuko left by Taxi with Misaki waving goodbye and holding her sadness of seeing her mother leaving her behind trying to be strong and not act like a crybaby and yet the truth is both of them doesn't want to be separated and kept their sadness to themselves.

Nerima

It was also on that same time that another choice was about to be made by one Pigtailed Martial Artist whose life for nearly two years is led to nowhere but Chaos. To his Frustration he Roof hop to one of the highest Buildings he can find and shouted on the top of his lungs with all his pinned up emotions that has been bottled up inside of him **_"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!"_**

And like Ryouga _'SHI SHI HOKODAN' _all of his Anger, Anxiety, Frustration, Depression, Hate all of the Bad Emotions condensed into energy was blasted into the sky like a laser cannon of a Star Wars Death Star.

People nearby watch that beam of light fly out into space. The people living in the district is well aware of a lot of Powerful Martial Arts Fighters in their District, at first they thought it was Ryouga Hibiki _'The Eternal Lost Boy'_ but he hasn't been seen for weeks. Another is Ranma Saotome _'The Wild Horse'_ they wonder if it was him

A Woman cradling a sword knows it was Ranma and she can feel the boy sadness _'Oh My Son…'_

**From the Author: this is my first time so I ask to please be gentle on giving your Reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own RANMA ½, ANGELIC LAYER and TENCHI MUYO and Others so please don't sue me. **

**Reminder: I made some small changes in history to fit the story I made**

**Chapter 3**

**Goodbye Nerima**

If you live in the Nerima District for two years and see a beam of light streaking towards the heavens your first thought would be a Martial Artist the second would be Ryouga. The yellow color on the beam signifying depression is associated to him, however one person who is watching thinks of another one.

Nodoka Saotome watch the beam faded away before she continues on her way back to the Tendo Dojo. She knew that it was not Ryouga but her only Son Ranma and seeing that made her worry about him now more than ever before, for if the people around him care about him just as she does they take notice of Ranma's unhappiness which it wasn't that hard to see if they were not too self absorbed in fulfilling their own agenda.

After Saffron the failed Wedding attempt along with the constant chase of the Fiancée brigade, Amazon Warrior Women's, a Perverted Sensei his rivals (who are a Bunch of Idiots) and two constantly Scheming fathers with their own self Interest and one violent official fiancée who may probably kill him in his sleep one night if they actually have gotten married.

All of that has taken its toll for our dear Pigtailed Martial Artist and letting out all his Sorrow and draining it away with the shi shi hokodan was in a way kept him from loosing his sanity. After that he went to Dr. Tofu Clinic which is probably the safest place to be without being bothered, Dr. Tofu also gives out Counsel if people ask him for advice but one have to be careful if he's too distracted by Kasumi presence.

As he walks to Tofu's Clinic ranma meet up with his Mother Nodoka and told her where he's going she ask if she can join him in Dr. Tofu Counseling Sessions she wanted to talk to ranma personally.

"You and I should talk about your problems Ranma" she suggested

"I want to help you solve any problems you have as your Mother I should have done so because …I want my son to be Happy" she said giving him a hug "Please…let me help you…"

Juuban District

For a Quiet time alone she took her son to a very classy Restaurant which is rather curious her mother explained that no one would expect them here and as to avoid Nerima they went to another District. There Ranma talk about his problems to a worried Nodoka as she listens to his son. It became clear to her now, that two years of chaos took its toll on his Son and he wants out.

Understanding his son's desire to leave that chaos she asks him a question on what she suspected is true or not. "Ranma what do to think of your fiancée Akane? Would you take her with you or leave her, I want an honest Answer I won't be angry"

Ranma breathe deeply and arrange his thought before speaking out and this time with Honesty and Truth.

"She's like a spoiled child"he said. For a moment he waited for something bad happen every time he says an honest opinion on someone, he exhaled and relax his guard when nothing happens.

Looking thru his Memories since the day he came to the Tendo Dojo since Two Years ago, from 4 out of 7 days in a week He ends up getting hurt namely by getting punched, kick, and then Mallet into LEO (Low Earth Orbit) physically he can take the abuse but there are limits to his Endurance and Patience "Martial Artist I may be but I am no one Punching bag" he said.

"She's too much of a spoiled child like she wants to be the center of the world" he said "She gets Mad too quickly she Jumps into conclusion too fast without even listening to reason and she's too self conscious if someone is beautiful than she is which to me she's just about average in my opinion Mom"

Thinking of someone who is Beautiful to his Eyes there are a lot of them but only a few really comes in mind as his Ranma Saotome Top Five most Beautiful Women in his Life, not surprising Shuuko is Number **One**, **2** is Kasumi **3** would be his Mom and Nabiki, **4** is Miss Hinako (In Adult Form) along with Ukyo and Shampoo, and **5** would be Kodachi …now he finds that rather weird for it just made all the hair on his back stand up straight _'how did she get in my Top Five List? Akane is not even in it'_ Ranma thought.

Now back to real world.

"You know that I would never raise a Hand in anger against a woman, I would never do such a thing, But. I am sorely tempted to make her the exception."he said. Nodoka has no doubts about that at all.

Nodoka thought of taking him away from all of this which is easy if she did it, however she knew that leaving things like this would be a mistake for problems unsettled can sometimes come back and haunt you so she thought _'What would Ranma thinks of leaving here?' _so she ask him.

"What do you want to do Ranma? What do you want if you left that mess behind?" she waited an answer that could decide everything.

"To be honest Mom, I want to settle everything first than Runaway and leave it behind" he answered. That surprised her it was a sign of a mature Ranma

"Can you tell me why Ranma?" she ask further

"I'm not like Pops who left Problems behind and now it came back to haunt him or should I say it haunts me instead, I won't!" he said. His answers are the words of a mature Ranma and that made her very proud but Ranma wasn't finished yet.

"I want to go to College "

"College?"

He nodded "I've become the best there is in Martial Arts but it doesn't really feel enough for me these days" he then said "If Pops took the time to read my Report Card he'd notice that I have an above Average Grade on all my Subjects, only my Teachers knows how good I am so they never complain about me sleeping in class a lot, and they are quite surprised that I get an A+ in my exams and even a few times they made me take a re-test just to make sure"

He remembers a certain someone a Teacher he regards with the Highest Respect. He told his mother "A Teacher of mine in Junior High once told me that I if I want to sleep in her class I should study in advance and sleep later"

The thoughts of Shuuko came in mind how she never gave up on him so he learned a lot from her on those times with her and a lot of her advices have come in handy. "I Thank her for that"

"If I'm going to Leave I want to settle everything first"

"Then by all means let us go back and settle this problem once and for all" she said and that brightened Ranma expression abit.

"Thanks Mom, and by the way Mom I'm just wondering"he looks around the classy Restaurant the place only the Rich and Powerful comes to eat "can we actually afford to eat here I mean this place is awfully expensive"

Her mother just giggled "Oh my son, as the Head and you the Heir to our clan we can afford to eat anywhere and go anywhere we want, once we settled our problem in Nerima we are going home to see my Parents in Bokuto" that made Ranma even more curious. Ranma knows very little of his family history especially his Mother side of the family.

"Now how do we approach this problem" he thought about her mother's question. However, there are two people he needs to move out of the crossfire.

"First things first Mom, I need to get Kasumi and Nabiki out of the Crossfire when this starts"

Understandable that ranma doesn't want them to get hurt. There's bound to be a fight if it goes bad but one thing made her curious "Why did you Include Nabiki? Kasumi I understand but …" he calmly answered her

"She's not that bad Mom Irritating maybe sometimes but I respect her" he said "In fact she's someone who's been keeping that household together financially just as Kasumi is keeping the household chores done and me and Pops as Freeloading Guest, if I leave I don't want them to think of me so badly"

Ever since he found out what he and Pops did to Ukyo and her Father's Okonomiyaki Business, he felt a real guilty feeling of taking advantage of people the end result of that is another Fiancée.

"So you want to do something special for them?" Ranma just nodded as an answer

Nodoka rested her hand on her chin to a thinking position she thought something that can make the two girls happy "I think I have a way" she said "let's Call them both to come here and once they are here we will plan our Departure from Nerima"

When Kasumi and Nabiki arrived at the classy Restaurant Nodoka have ask them to come secretly without the others knowing they were most curious. When they Ranma and Nodoka with Chef's preparing a lavish meal before them it peak Nabiki Curiosity _'this restaurant is a very expensive place to eat why they are here?' _both girls thought together.

"Welcome my dears" Nodoka greeted them "now that we are all here it is time to tell some truth and make plans for the future."

It took most of the day for Ranma, Kasumi and Nabiki to hear some truth Revealed by Nodoka and then planning to make the proper departure as all things needs to be settled as Ranma wanted it.

Ranma gathered the Entire house hold in the early Evening he Invited the Amazons Shampoo and her Grandmother Cologne and Ukyo Kuonji, But Certain individuals (or should I say Idiots) such as Ryouga, Mousse and that annoying Kuno and her sister Kodachi and Happosai are the uninvited. As not to spoil the meeting Ranma track them down to restrain those uninvited, for Experiences taught him that they appear at in opportune time when they are not welcome.

A few Hours before the Meeting Ranma commence operation **'Tie down the uninvited'**

First was Mousse, Ranma went to the Nekohanten Restaurant where Mousse is working and there he proclaimed his challenge to him "It's time to settle thing's Duck boy" he said. Now in Mousse thoughts were _'why is he challenging me?' _with his obsession of Shampoo to be his bride he concluded that _'he's making a move on my Shampoo never!' _

"I know what you are Planning Ranma!" he said pointing at him with an accusing tone "you will never have My Shampoo!" it was just as Ranma thoughthe'd say _'he is so predictable'_

They fought on an Empty lot, and despite Mousse Hidden weapons Talents Ranma defeated him easily as Ranma has already gauge his fighting skills which is unchanged since the day they meet, Ranma sedated him with a Nerve pinch then turns him back to his duck form. He tide him up threw him in a cage with multiple locks, tide it down with chains and more locks and for good measure. All of that will only hold down Mousse for the whole night but it was enough time for him to finish the meeting.

Ranma went back to the Restaurant and told Shampoo and Cologne of the meeting at the Dojo. For Shampoo thinking that it was Ranma was breaking his Engagement with the **_'Kitchen Destroyer'_** Akane and proposing to her made her very happy. However, Cologne don't think so.

Next were Kuno and his Sister Kodachi. Handling them was Easy Ranma track down their Ninja spy Sasuke who is Relaying of what is happening at the Tendo Dojo.

At a Tree nearby the Tendo Dojo Sasuke was watching the house until he found himself kick out of the tree to a street corner temporarily stunned he look up to see his attacker "Ranma…"

"Consider tonight as your night off Sasuke"

Ranma clobbered him then tide him up and gagged him at the nearest lamppost. So without their spy Kuno won't know what's happening.

Next was Happosai Ranma found him at someone ones Rooftop Ironing his newly acquired Women's Underwear, if Ranma fights him head on there's bound to be property damage so a different way was used, for other than Women's underwear Happosai loves SAKE.

Thanks to his newly acquired wealth Ranma bought about 100 liters of 100 Grade A Top Class Sake, he put it nearby and let the Aroma travel to the perverted old man's nose and just as he predicted he went for it

The old man was quite happy with the free booze. Nearby Ranma was walking away seeing that another uninvited guest have just been restrained.

Now the last and the most Difficult to track down is Ryouga.

To find him was not easy he hasn't been seen for weeks and wishful thinking of not seeing him ever again is just that. So Ranma did the Opposite, instead of looking for Ryouga he waited for him at one specific place. He choose the park and just only an hour left before the meeting starts Ryouga arrived just as Ranma predicted.

"Ranma" said Ryouga

"Yo pig boy; I'm here to tell you that I just made a decision about Akane today" and with a smile that was just enough to make him suspicious and then jumping into conclusion and Angry "Ranma you Coward!" he shouted and attack him like a crazed Bull.

Now this was another obsessed Idiot, like Mousse who is obsessed about Shampoo, Ryouga is obsessed about Akane.

Ranma didn't fight him though, all he did is do a sidestep as Ryouga charge at him straight forward without even stopping. By then, Ryouga is once again lost for two to three days if Ranma is correct.

"see ya around buddy, not" he exhaled and finally he can relax his senses "and just in time." he thought seeing the time at a public clock.

As the uninvited was taken care of it was now time for the meeting.

They are all together on one side of the room Ranma and his mother facing those that wants to claim Ranma. As they sat down in Japanese fashion, the Saotome Matriarch placed her Family Sword down in front of them to make sure that no one tries anything stupid. Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome look very worried as they eye the sword in front of them and as that got their attention. They are Suspicious as why Ranma and Nodoka called a Meeting and why did them, Invited the other Fiancée. So they waited of what will happen.

When Ranma Mother Nodoka spoke and everyone listens "We are now gathered here to settle this argument on who will have my son Ranma," she said and anxiously they waited and listen to her words. "And today the answer is… No one" 3 seconds later the fireworks have begun.

Everyone was in an uproar all except for **_Kasumi_ **and **_Nabiki_**, they just watch in the sidelines as they promised not to get Involve. Nabiki was very much a happy camper as she looks thru her list of **'Ranma Saotome Debts courtesy of Genma Saotome'** which have just been paid by Nodoka along with a bribe of a Free College Tuition with personal Boarding and all for both her and Kasumi.

Both girls was stunned to find out that The Saotome Family is one of the Wealthiest Family in Japan as well as The Fourth wealthiest in the World. Nabiki is calling herself an Idiot. To think that she pushed Akane to him if she had known she'd take him herself, Even Genma has no knowledge of this, Nodoka watch her reaction and as expected from the **_'Mercenary Girl'_**

For Nabiki silent support she offered Her a Job in one of their Investment Groups that holds some of their clans Invested Interest once she finished College of course, Ranma Mom knows raw talent in Business when she sees one.

And as for **_Kasumi_**, Nodoka would like to see her go to College to become a Doctor. Ranma convince her to follow her dreams as Nodoka told him that her role as acting mother in that house is at an end, and Nabiki encourage her to take the offer as well, her kindness to Ranma is something that is appreciated for a long time and they want her to be happy.

They both accepted the offer

The two distant themselves from the Battle now waging in front of them now just as Ranma ask them to do. Ranma glance at them with a _'thank you'_ smile and they gave _'your welcome'_ smile back in return.

In the argument, Soun bellowed **_"THE TWO SCHOOL MUST BE JOINED ,IT IS A MATTER OF HONOR"_** showing his Demon head routine to make himself fearfulwhile Genma shouted** _"THIS IS NOT YOURS TO DECIDE WOMAN, I AM HIS FATHER AND I DECIDE WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM AS HEAD OF THE CLAN I …"_ **he suddenly stops a he was looking at the edge of the sword.

His Wife voice spoke with a venomous tone _**"May I remind you my Dear Husband that only Bloodline Descendants has the right to be clan leader, you Married into my clan as it was arranged by our Families years ago."** _Genma swallowed bitterly he realized that he had just overstepped his authority, for he had just forgotten that he was talking to his wife who knows the truth Soun didn't even knew this he thought his friend was head of the clan, he deflated from the sword now so close to their throat.

Slowly she retracted her sword and let Genma of the hook with a warning _**"say one more word and you will loose your life next Genma understand"** _he nodded as he sweated badly from fear_ **"now to continue on"** _she said _Miss Xian Pu and Elder Ku Lon _she spoke in fluent Chinese for only they and Ranma Understands the Language_ In respect to your people I speak to you in your language Elder Ku Lon _she bow respectfully and she returns the bow

_If you were able to bring my son back to your Village will you be able to control his hatred of you? _she said.

Ku Lon looks to Ranma she's well aware of Ranma Power for two years she tried every tricks up her sleeves and all failed. The name **_"Wild Horse"_** is well deserved for no one can tame him and just today she noticed that powerful _shi shi hokodan_ event today and knows it was Ranma power and shuddered to think if that was directed at anyone they wont survive it.

Ku Lon sighed and said _I too thought of that Mrs. Saotome _she said

_Your Son has Surpass the Pheonix God Saffron, Defeated Herb the half-Breed Dragon and so many others and true to your word if I try to even bring him back Unwillingly he may one day destroy my People if he is Unhappy with us _she said _your Son destroyed a Mountain and killed a god. For her _pointing at Akane who is looking at a Quiet Ranma who now feels very cold towards her.

_I already decided we will no longer pursue him _she said which brought a shock to Shampoo (Xian Pu) _Great grandmother?_

Her Grandmother just shook her head and said_ you have tried for two years Xian Pu_ _look at him, he is unhappy_

_But I can make him very happy I know I can _she said,. But Ku Lon knows It's futile she told her _will not force him against his will Xian Pu this ends now _

"_Ranma…." _She looks at him but sees nothing to give her a chanceShe cried in defeat

Now it is Ukyo turn. Her only valid claim to Ranma is that her dowry was already accepted but was actually stolen by Genma. She look towards the Saotome Matriarch she smiled at her "My Dear Ukyo despite your claims I'm afraid that you cannot marry my Son" she said. as she'd expected to hear Nodoka continued "I am sorry my dear the Inconvenience done to you and your Family yet you will be compensated for the loss of property and business, and I will speak to your father for my husband's misbehavior." She glared back at Genma as he tries to even say a word.

"Though you may have loved my son he sees you only as a friend and I am afraid that such a relationship will only lead to sorrow in the end if you married my son" she said and with that it brought Ukyo to tears.

Understanding her disappointment Nodoka gave her a hug as to let out her sadness. For Ranma this was the only way even if it meant that it will hurt her.

Andfinally it was now Akane turn now looking at a very angry girl he decided that it will be his job to let her down.

"I will be the one to talk to her personally now Mom" he said "I owe her that much"

"All right Ranma" Nodoka then ask everyone to leave them alone in the Dojo, and let another set of fireworks to begin.

It was a very long hour and everyone can hear Akane shouting inside, there was alot accusation thrown on Ranma of from being a pervert who cheats on her on fighting unfairly being unfaithful to her and more, there was a lot of it as well as the sounds of Mallets pounding on the ground then it stopped.

They can hear Ranma talking now telling Akane that he tried his best to make it work but nothing works, for she only sees him as pervert as it was the day when they first meet each other and to top it off his curse solidify her opinion of him.

Akane was in shock from just one slap on the face and fell on her knees "Ranma…" she never once struck by Ranma this was a first.

The whole Dojo was a mess, close by was a destroyed mallet and Ranma standing there completely untouched. He never allowed her to hurt him.

"Never, since we first meet I have never raised a hand against you not even once Akane, even after all the abuse you've thrown at me I never struck you" he said angrily his hand was shaking for a moment and then force it to stop.

He turns his back to her and walk out of that room with Akane crying inside her left cheek is red from one slap of his hand.

"A word of advice from me Akane"he said. **_"Grow up"_**

Ranma walk away from the Tendo Dojo with his Mother, Mr. Tendo was wailing that the school can never be Joined giving a flood of tears, Genma was doing the same thing however, his excuse is that he can't come with Ranma or his Wife because Nodoka just served him a Divorce papers and the removal of the Saotome Family name from his name.

Master Happosai who was quietly at the Sidelines (looking sober after a Sake binge) did not disturbed the meeting for once and when it was over he bestowed upon Ranma the Title of 'Grandmaster' which Makes him Above Genma and Soun

It surprised Ranma to the old pervert sudden change of character even if he's drunk or not. Happosai only said that Ranma has fulfilled the necessary conditions of a true Master and then he bounce away.

He then hugged both Nabiki and Kasumi thanking them for their Support and help, yet he never truly said goodbye to them. They are part of his life, Kasumi for gentle support, for Nabiki despite her fault she's always been honest to him even though there are some times she's been an annoyance to him. As for the Amazons Elder Ku Lon offered Ranma Honorary Membership of the Amazon Tribe if he accepts it and she promised no strings was attached.

Ranma knows Ku Lon keeps her Word of Honor of no longer pursuing him she has taught him many of her tribe Martial Arts and she was partly responsible for him being a great fighter, so there was nothing wrong in accepting it.

And lastly Ukyo gave one last hug to Ranma and ask to be just friends again Ranma agrees and quietly as to make sure Genma doesn't see it he slip Ukyo a Check of 500 million yen for payments of the loss of business due to the theft of their Okonomiyaki Cart.

That surprised her alot to receive such a huge amount Ranma told her that it was part of a huge account that was in his name which he was unaware of having until recently even he was surprised to have it.

Ranma and his Mother said their final goodbye to everyone and walk away, as they were going to turn to a corner Genma started to run towards them calling out to let him come home with them to forgive him but as he got close to 10 feet Genma eyed a bundle of a thousand yen notes near a corner, he greedily took it _'finders keepers he,he,he'_ he thought he was so lucky to come upon a bundle of money if he really knew, as Genma continue his pursuit of his Wife and Son but as he turns a corner they are already gone.

If Genma took the time to notice the license plate of one Ford 2005 SUV leaving the area he would have been surprised when it read **'SAOTOME 1' **

**Ranma Saotome has finally left Nerima.**

**Authors Notes; **Experiencehave taught Ranma that planning things ahead in advance can be its Reward and Insurance, for possible problems could occur for Example: Ranma placed 5 one thousand yen notes at a corner of the street knowing full well that Genma will go for the money first than go straight on to them.

'Experience is the Mother of Education' in this case he used everything he knows and became a better person.

**Authors Notes; Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own RANMA ½, ANGELIC LAYER and TENCHI MUYO and Others so please don't sue me.**

Reminder: I made some small changes in history to fit the story I made  


**Chapter 4**

**Life without Ranma**

**One Year Later **

It has been a year of peace and quiet for one Ranma Saotome. He goes to a new school away from Nerima and from the chaos that he was once the center of it. Now that he left, Nerima was not as chaotic as it once was, and with half of those who cause the chaos are gone life have returned to the Pre-Ranma Era, everyone seems quite happy except for the hardware store merchants and building contractors, they lost a lot of business in Nerima. However, to a few individuals some are good others are bad.

The _Amazons_ have closed shop and left for China for good this time. _Shampoo_ cried for a week until she admits her defeat. Now with Ranma is out of the picture, _Mousse_ thought he has the best chance to take advantage of her state of weakness, but he ended up getting punch so hard he had a free trip back to China, and only after she put him thru an hour of being her punching bag as a side of beef hanging on a hook. Shampoo threw all that bottled up emotions especially her anger towards Mousse, because of his continuous interference, his attack on Ranma and his refusal to accept _NO _from her is part of her failure. She blames him more than she blames Akane, but she blames herself more than she blames anyone.

_Ukyo_, Ranma cute fiancée went home as well. She came home carrying a very fat Bankbook after depositing Ranma check along with truckloads of gifts for his father, and also a letter of apology from Ranma. Later on, He personally came to apologize to Ukyo Father for the evil Genma, has committed on them, and told him that Genma is no longer a member of the Saotome Family. Ranma hopes to have a lasting friendship with them. Ukyo father accepted his apology and friendship and applaud his sense of honor. (Although, he do want Genma punished, and the thought sticking him on top of an anthill covered with honey came in mind a few times) with all debts have been settled, Ranma felt a sense of relief in his heart as making things right always do.

_Kasumi Tendo_. She of all people is close to Ranma as a sister than anyone; and for that, Ranma wanted her to fulfill her dreams no matter what it cost. Mrs. Saotome helps by taking her to a Medical School for an evaluation test of her knowledge in medicine. They gave her a written test first and when they rated it, her I.Q. was impressively high. Not surprising since Kasumi have studied all of Dr. Tofu medical books that she kept borrowing from him, and when he heard that she was going to take an entrance test, he sent a letter of recommendation to that school. It turns out that Dr. Tofu is one of the most well respected doctors in the medical community, for to have someone like him giving his full support means that person can be a promising doctor. It was not long after that she started class immediately; there were a few paperwork that needed to be done, Mrs. Saotome handled that, along with a generous donation to the school she is studying at. Kasumi dream to be a doctor is now a step closer for her.

_Nabiki Tendo_ is still in school with only a year left before entering College. The 'Nerima Ice Queen' has been rather quiet lately since Ranma left. Business was slow but it was no loss for her, yet she misses some of the times with Ranma, which was both exciting and profitable. She still felt rather disappointed in herself though, she never thought that Ranma was that rich, if she had become his fiancée. The Wealth and Power was in her grasp and she lost it. However, she is grateful that once she gets her degree in College she gets to work in one of Japans most Influential Business groups, and a stockholder to lucrative Industry compliments of the Saotome Family

Now all of the good fortunes of both sisters kept it a secret from the rest of the family or they might misunderstood them as being bribed by Ranma and his Mother. However, when Soun and Akane found out that, Kasumi wants to go back to school they were surprised about that, not to mention expensive. So how will she pay her Tuition Fees? She explained her reason how and why without lying to them, she told them half a truth. Kasumi explained that she wanted to further her study in medicine, Dr. Tofu recommended the school, and as for the financial needs, Nabiki is handling that for she gave all her savings (not mentioning Mrs. Saotome's monetary help) as an Investment in one of her business ventures. It was all true though, she did gave all her savings to Nabiki, the returns she got was enough to financially support her all the way with extra for anything she wants for herself. In a way, she and Nabiki are Financially Secured.

The return of her Investments was more money than Kasumi ever had in her life, and that caught the greedy eye of both Soun and Genma. So they schemed, to at least to have some of that good fortune, at first they told Kasumi that the house needs fixing. However, Kasumi knows full well, that the house doesn't need any more repairs to be done; she did not buy that, so she said **no**.

They tried another swindle. Soun and Genma pretended to be sick in bed when they accidentally ate one of Akane cooking and needed to buy medicine. Therefore, they ask her for some money, that would have worked, but knowing how toxic Akane dishes were even by smelling it. It was impossible to even taste it, other than being forced fed, and then luck has it, that Dr. Tofu drop by at the house at that time. Knowing that their deception will be discovered the moment Tofu examined them. Quickly they acted as if they just miraculous been healed. Then ran off to do some errands they said. However, both Kasumi and Nabiki knew from the start that they were faking from the start.

Kasumi and Nabiki have started to get irritated with their Father and Genma constant scheming and attempts to scam them, which was lame to say the least. Last and maybe, the most distasteful act they have done, and the Biggest Mistake, they told Kasumi and Nabiki just handover their money. Their excuse was they have the right have some of the money since they are the fathers of the house, and what they say is law. It however made Kasumi and Nabiki very bloody angry at them, their Audacity to even asking them to handover what is theirs to be used for their dreams was the lowest they could get, after all the sacrifices, all of the work, it seems that they were not appreciated.

The two Sisters for the first time committed one violent act. From the memories of their martial arts training. Kasumi quickly grabbed her father shirt and slammed him down on the floor. Her battle Aura was flaring with anger, as Nabiki did the same to Genma, and there began their act of 'POUNDING THE TWO IDIOTS SOME COMMON SENSE IN THEIR FIXED SKULL, ANYTHING GOES STYLE' they throw out all their anger and frustration at the two Fathers for nearly ten minutes non-stop using an Iron Forged Mallets in hand. When they woke up, they found themselves in a Mummy cast.

In a Final Warning, Kasumi and Nabiki threatened to leave the house and live on their own if they try to Scam them again. That threat would mean their doom which is worst than being pounded to death. A frightening thought came in mind. If Kasumi leave, _'Akane will have to cook for them'_ they thought. Those are not healthy thoughts to have, and if Nabiki left, were just as worst. She's the only one holding the house up financially, thanks to her money making skills. And since both Soun and Genma of them has no source of Income to support themselves. It was obvious that they were not in the position to argue, and with two sisters looking down on them with Battle Aura's and holding those Mallets with glowing Red Eyes Flaring, they do not have much choice in the matter, and so they had to concede defeat.

Soon after that, both fathers never spoke of it ever. As for Akane, well she just sit at the sideline, though she is happy that her sister is finally going back to school but never put the connection to Ranma and his Mother helping them. (She's so dense)

_Now for Akane Tendo A.K.A The_ _Kitchen Destroyer_ the starts of another semester for her minus one fiancée, she thought that everything would be fine now that he is gone from her life, everything would go back to normal once again. but if you think fighting your way into school against a horde of Hentai boys and one delusional samurai wannabe who is now Happy as a clam at the bottom of the ocean and twice as annoying as an itch you can't scratch in public, your sadly mistaken

"Akane Tendo! The fowl sorcerer is gone at last my beloved, you are free to come to my arms!" he leaps at her with open arms to her every morning. Seconds later, _Tatewaki Kuno_ found himself kissing the concrete pavement again, along with the rest of the Hentai hordes, again.

"Damn you Ranma, this is all your fault!" she shouted cursing his name as she breath fast from exhaustion of fighting her way into school every morning again. "Can't you jerks give this up?"

Up on the second floor of the building Nabiki watch her youngest sister goes thru the same routine before ranma came "poor Akane" Nabiki muttered just then she hears another familiar battle cry "right on schedule" she look to where it came from as another Kuno came to visit.

"Akane Tendo you Harlot!" cried by one girl from another school coming down on Akane with a Wooden Mallet of all things and in the hands of _Kodachi Kuno_

"Kodachi!" she looks up just in time to see her face only inches away with that mallet of hers, she avoided it just in time

Akane move back a few steps with her whole body shaking in fear. Ever since Kodachi found out that Ranma left, she comes to school every so often with weapons of all sort to attack Akane. She blames her for driving her Ranma darling away from Nerima to points unknown and for that, she swore vengeance to the Infamous _Kitchen Destroyer_.

"Can't you give it a rest? You are making me late" Akane words however can't reach the ears of an enrage Kodachi

"It's your fault Ranma left you fiend!" pulling the mallet back up she attack her again.

"I don't have time for this you bitch!" looking up at the school clock she knew she had to get out and just then Akane hears Tatewaki Kuno waking up behind her. If he sees her, she will find herself sandwich between the two Kuno's, Tatewaki who is just pulling himself up and looking up towards Akane, which seems to made him recover quickly for just seeing her. "Akane my darling…"he jump towards her with lips puckered up for a kiss, but instead of the lips of a woman he found himself kissing the soil (2 feet below it and thru the concrete pavement ) Kodachi suddenly realize who she just pounded on the ground unconscious. "Brother…"

For Akane she finally got inside the school at last. She felt relieved and irritated at the same time; relieve to have survived another day. Irritated, that she is going to have to go thru this mess again tomorrow "Ranma…" she muttered with a few tears, though not admitting it she misses him a lot. Ranma is not there anymore to rescue her. It made Akane see what Ranma see when she hit him with that thing, Akane have only once tasted its kinetically induced pain on the first week when Ranma was gone she had to defend herself again but she got careless. She does not want to feel it again however, when she saw that mallet again she nearly froze from fear but she controlled her fear and did a sidestep away from it and ran towards the building as fast as she could not caring what happens to Kuno.

Her average school day without him, and she hates it every moment of it.

Meanwhile an oversized Panda is walking around giving leaflets to people interested in learning Martial Arts. It Read 'TENDO SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL NOW OPEN TO RECEIVE NEW STUDENTS' along with his Banner. Genma is finally doing an honest living for once

Genma (Ex-Saotome and Ex-Masaki) with no Clan associated is trying to make a meager living as much as he can, now that the Masaki Clan has just disowned him. Katsuhito, Genma Father found out what his Son did to his Grandson in the ten-year training trip including the Infamous NEKO KEN, along with all the Illegal activity he did. All thanks to two very lovely women who are probably the only Light of Wisdom in that household, for they decided to send a letter to the Masaki Clan secretly and tell them about one freeloading guest.

That freeloading guest is still making their bills too high without even giving one cent to help pay some of it. Their father Soun said that he is still a guest and he'd loose his shogi partner if that happens, that lame excuse that don't hold water on them, and even after Ranma left with his mother they are still scheming to get ranma to marry either Akane, Kasumi or Nabiki.

The two sisters decided they had had enough and about two months ago, they made their move.

When The Masaki Clan headed by **_Katsuhito Masaki_** came to Tokyo to visit some relatives, the Tendo's was the first on their list. Kasumi let them in when they introduce themselves as the Masaki Clan; she took them to the living room to see Genma, they were just on time to hear Genma Bragged of being The Heir to the Masaki Clan, which made one Shinto priest very angry.

While Genma and Soun is playing Shogi, Genma was Bragging that loosing the Saotome Name is no loss to him. Now he takes the name Masaki, his former family name and that he is heir to that clan since he is first born. "Relax Soun. once I tell that old fool of what my ungrateful son and my Wife did but in **_My,_** version of the story he's bound to support me so don't worry Soun that's Money in the Bank" he Laughs as though he thinks that he's so smart in everything he didn't realize an aura of one enrage Shrine Priest becoming very strong is coming towards him

"**_Money in the Bank Indeed Genma"_** said by a very familiar very angry and very powerful man with veins appearing on his forehead. Genma stops laughing suddenly his face pale to the comparison of seeing death in front of him, he slowly look back behind him and he was hoping it was not someone he wanted to see but with no such luck, "Pops…" he swallowed hard and was wetting his pants.

"**_Old fool am I you say, eh Genma"_** with a venomous sound with the temptation to draw his Tenchi ken sword from his robes and cut him up in pieces. Only a few times have this Shinto Priest lost his control over his anger most of which was wholly caused by Genma and if that happens, you do not want to be in the same solar system.

"Hello...Father…" were the only words Genma could say as he is paralyzed in fear in hearing the sounds of clicking knuckles from fist ready to do some punching, he look back to face his Father **Katsuhito Masaki, **radiatingan aura of angerand bhoy, is Genma just got what's coming for him.

"**_YOU IDIOT!"_** Katsuhito Screamed at him and everything went all white for Genma.

There was a loud explosion moments later. Ten minutes after that Genma, found himself still in LEO and falling to points Unknown. (I know a lot of you would probably want him to land somewhere unfortunate. I was going to make him land in the Pacific Ocean in Shark Infested waters, but that would be too cruel for the sharks for they might get indigestion and become extinct the man is unhealthy to the environment)

A month later.

Genma got back to the Tendo's from who knows where he landed. (If anyone looks close, enough they can see pen marker lines encircling his neck, arms and legs, and if further examination was done you can find more along with a 'REJECTED' stamp on his bald head under a cloth covering it. Someone out there caught him then let him go for reasons we don't know) He had thought that it was safe to come back to the only home he knows. his first stop was the Kitchen, he was starving and was hoping for any leftovers if Kasumi put something away, however at that same time, Ryoko was also raiding the kitchen for any of Kasumi delicious cooking whom to her personal opinion, it just as delicious as Sasami cooking. It was then when she heard someone coming in. She quickly phase thru the floor and waited for the unfortunate intruder that dares to violate the sanctity of someone else's home. Ryoko hope it was Genma, because on her opinion the man deserve pain, after hearing the horrible stories of Ranma training trip from Kasumi and Nabiki she wants a piece of him first and prayed that she will be first to get a crack at him, a kami must have heard her

Genma entered quietly thru the backdoor like a thief and went straight towards the Fridge and pig out, without even noticing a person behind him with glowing Eyes and a hand that was pulsating with electricity, he could have felt someone nearby but he was so preoccupied in stuffing his face, and for that, he broke a certain cardinal rule among warriors. 'Always keep your guard up'. "Genma Saotome…?"she said softly and alluringly, he stops suddenly when he heard his name and the feeling of dread just went thru his spine. "It's good that we meet each other first"she gave him a smilebefore she let him have it "ZZZZZAAAAAPPP!"

Genma felt High Voltage electricity like a thunderstorm building up a charge before releasing its power to the ground, In this case on him. Just as he sees the Silhouette of a woman and those glowing red eyes that speaks power. At that moment, he light up like a Christmas tree before blacking out.

The Next morning, Genma woke up to find himself in the Tendo Training Hall facing his Father.

"**_You Dishonorable Son of Mine!"_** he said angrily. Genma never thought he would hear those words pointing at him usually though he used those words on Ranma, which he stole from him.

"But Father …"

"**_Don't you dare Father me you… you_** **_'STUPID PANDA BAKA!'_**" his KI flared for a moment when he cut him off from making an excuse, from his anger pointed at Genma who is just sitting at the center of the house cringing in fear from his father wrath. Nearby is Soun who is also afraid along with Akane, her sisters, Kasumi and Nabiki were outside Spared from the crossfire again but could hear the angry Grandfather of Ranma. Outside the Training Hall, surrounding every door and window are the Masaki Clan. Ayeka and Sasami along with their Guardian logs Azaka Kamidake watch the windows while Ryoko blocks the doorway and for good measures, Washu put up a barrier around the compound above and below the floor and ceiling.

Unknown to Genma, Washu placed one of her dimensional tunnels at the Tendo's. The Masaki Clan waited a month for Genma's return, which they knew in advance thanks to Washu tracking system. They knew he was just nearby hiding making sure the Masaki's was not around so they play a waiting game, In order to give Genma his just deserved punishment. Thru that time the Tendo's came to know them quite well, especially Tenchi. Whom it seems he has some of the characteristics to Ranma own **_Women Problems_** one of which is that two gorgeous women surrounding him namely Ayeka and Ryoko is always fighting for the Boy affection, and they are as just as territorial as **some** girls they know.

'_It has to be Hereditary'_ Nabiki thought in remark, when she observed how two of the girls fight for Tenchi attention, it reminds him of Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi it made her quite nostalgic.

While they waited outside they can hear Katsuhito angry words, for Tenchi he has never seen his grandfather angry with anyone. Not even against Kagato and this was the firstime they see him angry.

"**_Oh, why am I cursed with such an ungrateful son? And yet, I am blessed with a Grandson who is more honorable than his Father!"_** he stomps around. Angry as hell, and then he look back at Genma. **_"Never, have I ever been so dishonored by your misdeeds, your mistreatment to your son all in the name of training!"_** neither Ayeka, Sasami or Ryoko has ever witness **_Katsuhito (a.k.a.Yosho) _**this angry before and it was terrifying to say the least,****Genma was really this awful to Incur such wrath from the Prince of Jurai.

"**_You sold him to fill your belly then steal him back, you used his Innocence to steal for you unknowingly, you arrange marriages without his knowledge or consent to God knows how many now you dare to claim Clan Leadership! How Dare You!"_** in every word he said the space seems to shake from his anger, the walls shook as though trying to hold back a torrent of water. Genma feels so helpless and alone for no one wants to come to his defense not even his best friend Soun; he has never felt such raw power before even from Happosai. So he sits there daring not to speak out for him, even Akane was afraid.

"It is all training father, Ranma… that ungrateful son of mine have dishonored…"

"**_SILENCE!" _**he cut him off, Genma's attempts to excuse himself and point the blame on ranma was not working. **_"STUPID PANDA BAKA, DON'T BLAME MY GRANDSON FOR YOUR IDIOCY!" _**he roared at him and giving his own version of Soun Demon head act before calming down a little.

"**_You preach honor to your son and that he must always practice its virtue and yet you do the opposite of what you Preach. You just use the word honor to control him for your own gains and pleasure and what is worst…." _**He looks at him straight in the eye, those Glowing Red Eyes **_"You threw your own son, My Grandson into a pit of cats just to learn the NEKO KEN without reading the whole Book!"_** now Genma knew he was really angry at him. The book in question was supposedly safely stored in Katsuhito archives, a library of books and manuscript that he has acquired for many years of travel and where Genma stole. He suddenly felt the urge to wet himself like a frightened child.**_ "I doubt that you would heed the warning it has and continued on despite the consequences of your actions!" _**he growled at him

The sound of knuckles from Katstuhito hands made him more worried. then Ryoko suggested****something "why don't we tie him up with fish sausage and throw him the pit of cats lets see if he likes how it feels of what ranma went thru" the Masaki's smiled on the Idea. Ayeka remark "Ryoko that's too cruel, too vicious, and barbarically inhumane even for him, not to mention it's…justice. LET"S DO IT!" she said approvingly to the Idea from Ryoko for once ****

Terrified to the Bone now, Genma was looking for a way out of the Dojo. He look at the doorways and then the windows, then quickly he bolted towards the window where Sasami is standing on guard, thinking that she was just a weak child he could easily to push her away, but as he rush her Genma was struck by a Barrier courtesy of The Goddess Tsunami**** _"You stupid fool," _she said, _"There is nowhere to run,"_Sounding like a mature woman, she continued to give Genma some shock treatment. Her act of Divine Justice, making sure he will not run again. After ten minutes of giving Genma 10,000 volts of electricity, you would think he would have died by now and yet he is still alive _"he's so resilient."_Amazed that he was so hard to kill

Nevertheless, it shocks him good enough to stun him even if he smell like burned flesh he's still alive. They wake him up with a bucket of water, which turns him into a Panda. He Recover very quickly which is expected from a Saotome, knowing that he has to find a way to protect himself quickly, his mind goes thru his list known as _'The Genma Saotome 1,000 Ways to Escape Certain Death Especially from your Father'_ and found one. He postured himself in a begging position and pulling up a sign saying, **_"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I AM AN ENDANGERED SPECIES"_** that resulted in Multiple Facefaults.

"**_You are such a coward Genma,"_** Katsuhito groaned. He could not believe it. Genma was trying to get out of a beating thru a technicality now he's in a Panda form **_"no one will hurt you but if you run again Genma, I will personally give you to Washu do you understand"_** Katsuhito said.

He pointed towards a small redheaded girl in Nurse's Uniform, and disturbingly wearing black garden gloves and holding a nasty looking needle he has ever seen, Washu smiled at him like having a New Guinea Pig to experiment with an Operating Table right behind her.

While Tsunami was trying to cook Genma electrically, Washu was set-up a Hightech Operating table with arms and legs restraints made of steel. Around the sides are mechanical arms and devices at the end of it, and they all look so very painful. If you see one of it holding a circular Saw, a Drill the size of a fist and one of them look like a Butcher's Meat Cleaver you'd be worried. He pales and sweatdrop just thinking of what she's going to do to him

"**_You can't run away this time Genma,"_** Katsuhito said.**_ "Despite all of the pain you have inflicted on my Grandson Ranma, he wants us to be lenient to you, so I will Grant his wishes"_** he calmed himself. He is letting some of his anger go and the tension in the air around them is slowly going away.

"**_Despite everything, your son forgives you. After all, you kept one promise and that is to make him the best Martial Artist in the World."_** He told him

"**_Be grateful that Ranma is far wiser than you can ever Imagine Genma, and I am glad he did not inherit your Character. Therefore, by his request, we will be forgiving your worthless life, but you will not carry the Masaki name… I was going to take you back though, but you're scheming and actions …I have thought otherwise."_ **There was sadness in his voice as he decided a punishment for Genma.

"**_So by this moment on, I Katsuhito Masaki hereby Banish you from the clan Genma, your name will be remove from the family register, no member of the clan will consider you family unless you reform and redeemed yourself ."_** Katsuhito has never felt so saddened to what his son has become. Partly because he did not raise Genma well enough, and now he has become this sorry excuse of a man who's getting what he wants and running from the consequences or putting the blame on others has become his nature. Katstuhito however can't punish him any further other than breaking his arms and legs which was considered but, he just couldn't, he promised his Grandson. The others of the clan however, they want a piece of him some with obvious reason

"Oh, come on Yosho" Washu complained the redheaded girl started to pout, "you could at least let me remove an arm or legs for studying geez, I can't believe you let him off the hook so easily." Everybody sweat drop to her complaint (and Hearing an electric saw for effects means, she is serious) but for Genma it was worst, when he eye-ball one of those mechanical arms testing its devices on a dummy replica of him which was disturbing to say the least.

Washu look at him, with an evil looking smile and mechanical arms snaking right behind her. If Genma can read her mind then Washu thoughts would be… _'I have an Electric Saw I want to introduce you to Genma'_ and with that thought his Imagination went out of control from fear. When he sees himself strap down on a cold table, looking up to see a mechanical arms with scissors coming down towards his pants, he started screaming in Panda language with his Sign held up _**"PLEASE DON'T, I'M ALREADY CIRCUMSIZED"** _a moment later he fainted. Everybody sweatdrop when they saw that, realizing that he just imagine his fate out of fear

"My Son a coward" Yosho remark shaking his head to his son _unmanliness_,

"Are you sure this Hunk of Lard related to you Yosho?" Ryoko ask. She could not believe it herself at this guys cowardice, "I can't believe he's Ranma's Father".

"Sadly Ryoko he is my Son and Ranma's Father".

With no Clan and no School Genma is just Genma, the Masaki's left him and about a few minutes later he was thrown out of the streets by the Tendo sisters since there is no more reason for him to stay. Soun couldn't do anything, he was in shock to the powers of that Shinto Priest and the rest of the clan, Genma begged them to let him stay and promise to pay Rent, if they just let him stay for a while

So here, he is now doing an honest job for once in his life and actually paying Rent to the Tendo's for once in his life.

At that same night as well, not far away at a neighbors Rooftop drinking hot Tea is Happosai, for some strange reason the 200-year-old pervert stops stealing women's underwear for a while. Happi stopped when he bestowed the title of Grandmaster and was taking it easy for a change.

His senses detected a lot of Battle Aura from the Dojo; prudence says to stay away for now. Thankfully, he heeded it and just listening in with enhanced hearings tells him the same. He senses another aura and a familiar one just behind him "are you going to stand there all night Ranma" he said lifting the Veil of his Umi-sen-ken to reveal one Ranma Saotome.

"Yosho is too lenient to Genma" Happosai said "I ask him to Gramps, despite what Pops did I don't think he deserve a punishment worst than death, besides if he was a lot worst he would have lost me along time ago or even worst I would have killed him myself" Ranma said.

Happi look to the young man and smiled in his wisdom. "You are too kind Ranma" Happi said, "You show maturity beyond your age"

"That's what Grampa Saotome Said to me," he said

"So then Grandmaster Ranma Saotome, what will you do next?"

"Schoolwork" he answered

"Good Idea"

This is what happens when Ranma is absent in Nerima. For a year now, the 'Wildhorse of Nerima' is living in Low Profile (yeah right, fat chance in hell if that happens) as not to attract unwanted attention, and where he is now? He is walking home and doing his balancing using a steel fence as a walkway.

_Ranma Saotome_ third year highschool is walking home, after another hectic day at school at an undisclosed location faraway from Nerima as possible. Ever since he left Nerima Ranma have uninterrupted time on its own and making new friends as he focused on his education a lot more now but not neglecting his Martial Arts.

With some of his problems is partly solved, Ranma chaotic life never repeated itself. His gender-changing curse is no longer a problem, thanks to Grandfather Masaki. His knowledge of earth's magic is vast since he lived on earth for centuries and traveled everywhere and learning a lot about his new home more than anyone else on the planet. He knew about Jyusenkyo, and knows a solution though not a cure he gave Ranma the means to control his curse like a switch, that took alot of the weight off his shoulders in which he is very grateful to him. Now here he is, with a smile in his face and with new friends

His Life now is close to being normal as it can get, and yet fate's hand is working its magic. In heaven three Goddesses is making the final adjustments for the Wildhorse.

Heaven: Yggdrasil Super Computers Section

"There, finished" Skuld said stretching her arms and legs after making a few adjustments to the Yggdrasil computers.

Urd yawned. Feeling exhausted after 2weeks of working on one file from the 'Destined for Greatness' list of Kamisama. One mortal of a great importance and Urd's favorite mortal "Father and Tsunami really wants this boy to have full access to his powers" she remark with some doubts in his mind. We unlock the door but it will be his freewill to open it" still it worries her to let a mortal possess so much power especially this one "Is this the right decision Bell?"

"He is a special person my sister" Belldandy said, "An extraordinary mortal, the possessor of the powers of the Light Hawk will make him an even more a powerful warrior than he is now, our hope is that he is wise enough to be responsible to such a power"

"Well after everything he went thru and especially that Idiot father of his put him thru mostly, he's wise enough to know what's right and wrong," Skuld said.

"Especially now that he's going to have more _Women Problems_ than his cousins has now" Urd giggled to the thought "It's all your fault you Ranma Saotome, for being such a handsome Casanova" she said though it sounded like she blaming him, she was actually cheering him on

The two Goddesses look at each other and sighed Beldlandy ask with a suspicion "Urd, you didn't mess with Ranma lovelife again now did you?" she asks. Nevertheless, she already knows the answer to that question. The self-appointed goddess of love has a bad track record when it comes to matchmaking and romance, especially when she interfered with her lovelife with Keiichi

"Oh don't worry sis, he'll be fine and besides he is a complete gentlemen to women everywhere, he would never take advantage of any woman which makes him so attractive"

"It is not him I am worried about It's the women" Belldandy said

"Are you talking about that school teacher?" Skuld ask curious Urd smiled from ear to ear and that was a definite yes

"She got him drunk, took him to her bed, undresses him and did the wildthing, woohoo! Way to go Girl!" Urd cheered for the only woman that got to bed Ranma, the two Goddesses sweatdrop to her cheers knowing full well that she's responsible for ranma multitude of _women problems_.

"Will you shut up Urd!" she yelled at her. At that moment, Skuld blushed when she suddenly had erotic thoughts of the wildhorse and herself. The Image of her naked at a green field surrounded by flowers with him _'Where the heck did that come from!' _the mental image change. All of the sudden, her thoughts of her wearing a gladiator outfit holding a whip on one hand and can of Instant whip cream on the other, while looking down on a tied-up (a Girltype) Ranma and laughing like Kodachi. She blushed in deep red from head to toe, seeing that image her head before she screamed_ **"HENTAI!"** _She shook those thoughts off her mind, which is unbecoming for a goddess, and then glared at her sister Urd angrily

Urd! Stop that!" she screamed at her and pulling out her Mallet which is a lot bigger than the usual. (She probably at Mallets-R-Us store where Akane got her mallet) she knew that her sister just put her on that _list_ again

"OK! OK!" with a quick short tap on her keyboard with an amused smile. A list known as 'Girls Pair-Up with Ranma Saotome' next below 'Girls Pair-Up with Tenchi Masaki' and 'Girls Pair-Up with Yamada Seina' went up on her screen and a list of a thousand girls fills it up. Urd pull up her sisters Bio and deleted it. "Done" Skuld put away her mallet still angry at her for pulling that stunt on her

'Girls Pair-Up Program' is a list of girls that will fall, for the man on the list very badly, compliments of Urd the Self Appointed Goddess of Love and which Skuld is one of the latest victims.

"Don't do that again!" Skuld growled at her before going back to her seat. Even a goddess is not immune to Urd's list. The list powers will only take effect in a _love at first site encounter_ and if they have feelings of affections for him, it's magnified by the list, this is part of Ranma's _Woman Magnet_ charms. If a girls name is on the list, you are most likely to fall in love, which made Skuld angry when she was on it as a joke. Skuld found out when at one time she bumps into Ranma down on Earth a while back. When the moment she laid eyes on him, Skuld jumps him and gave him an amazon style glomping that can make Shampoo proud of her, and a surprised Ranma muttered "not another fiancée"

It surprised even Urd to see Skuld have strong feelings for him

She, along with a hundreds of thousand Girls and women on the list to pair him up with and that pretty much causes ranma to have a huge migraine of problems when it comes to women who are after him.

"Hey, all I did was pair-up Ranma with the Best Girls in the World who are perfect for him and besides the kid is a gentleman to all of them, and as for that tomboy, well that's not my fault" she said.

"It's those two Idiots fault that Ranma had a hard life" Skuld said and complained "Father is too lenient on them they should have been given a more harsh punishment especially Genma"

"Father is merciful Skuld" Belldandy said "Ranma have forgiven Genma despite of it all, he showed maturity beyond his years and I don't think that sending those two to _Hild's Ninth Level of Hell _would be appropriate. It's too harsh and too good for them don't you think"

"Sending them to Purgatory for 1,000 years doesn't sound very right either" Urd said disagreeing "it's not right" Skuld, agrees as well

"It is right, if your punishment is to work as a Janitor and your job is to clean up Purgatory's entire wash room section, and they stretch forever" all three visualize the place the two will be sent and one word came out in chorus

"EWWWWW"

A moment later, they all laugh and realized it was a fitting punishment for those two. Meanwhile The Yggdrasil computers are in the process of fulfilling the commands given.

Back on Earth.

Ranma is meditating at the Saotome's privately own 7,000-square acre forest situated near Mount Fuji. The forest is a game preserve that protects Japans natural wilderness from urban development and logging, he came here during the weekends, which is not very far since he lives nearby. It is here that lately he felt strangely drawn towards the deepest and oldest part of the forest at a circle of cherry trees.

Irritated as to why he walk toward the center of the sakura trees, and there stands a lone tree which look more like the sacred tree his grandfather has in Ohkayama, yet it was 10 times bigger and taller like that of the big Redwood in North America. This huge tree made him very curious. for one thing the tree wasn't even there before, to find such a tree that look so out of place is strange, not to mention he have been passing-by this part of the forest several times now and he would have noticed it. Nevertheless, there it is. And what's even more curious to him is that he felt very comfortable with no uneasy feeling. He senses no danger but absolute serenity.

As he was about a few feet away from the tree, a thick cloud slowly encircles him and the tree. Ranma look up and then he heard a voice inside his head a woman's voice _"It's been a long time Ranma, my oh my, look how manly you are now" _that voice came from the tree and the way it talks it sounded almost like his mother from that last sentence.

The voice sound so familiar to him but do not know whom it belonged to or where it was coming from. "Who are you?" he asks and moments later, she appeared. A woman with long blue hair, pink eyes wearing strange robes and a triangle shape object on her forehead. _'She's beautiful' _is his first thoughts that came in mind, and that made him blushed.

"_Hello Ranma"_ she said smiling to him

"Uh, H-Hello" he look at her again and focused his senses this time, he feels no danger but a strong kinship with nature and a power that surpass Saffron or Herb, minus the stench of a soul corrupted by power

"_My name is Tsunami, you don't remember me because you were only four when we meet each other last time, today you are here to learn your heritage and I am here to teach you" _

The thick cloud that surrounded the circle of trees parted away, the big tree disappeared as well as Ranma

**TBC**

**_Hild's Ninth Level of Hell. _**It is the place where the most vilest people are sent for their eternal punishment if you can't imagine it try this combine Hellraiser, Event Horizon, Friday the 13th Jason and Freddy Crueger nightmare on Elm street then multiply it to 1,000,000 fold

As for **Purgatory**, well I don't know what it looks like really, I think of it as one endless Waiting Room with endless Wash Room

**From the Author: **Admittedly, I am not as good writing these things down from my own Imagination, heck! I'm an amateur at this. So please be kind


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own RANMA ½, ANGELIC LAYER and TENCHI MUYO and Others so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 5**

**6 years later **

**Angelic Layer Tournament Hall. **A New Champion of the tournament is decided between reigning two-time champion **_Shuuko Suzuhara_** and **_Misaki Suzuhara_** the Challenger.

In one of the most spectacular Angelic battles ever, Misaki Suzuhara Angel Doll **_Hikaru _**Won****against****ShuukoSuzuhara Angel doll**_ Athena._** In addition, Mother and Daughter Reunited after seven long years of separation are together again, and watching among the spectators is a silent individual, a woman in a Kimono, Nodoka Saotome. She is smiling at the sight that delighted her heart. Not the Angelic battles she had witnessed of course, yet it was spectacular to watch, but the sight of mother and daughter together finally. She stood up, pick up a covered up sword by her side and cradled it as she walks away.

'_You are right Ranma my son, Misaki is a lovely child and Shuuko is happy to be with her again after so long. Nevertheless, are you sure about this? Not that I am questioning your decision but the child should know the truth' _she starts to remember her conversation with Ranma at the Saotome Estate in Juuban.

"_Mother, do you know what kind of problem if people ever found out that I have a daughter from my junior highschool teacher? Do you know the hell they would go thru especially for Shuuko" _he said

"_I can't let anyone know, especially my Wives that I inherited no thanks to Pops! And we shouldn't forget that psychotic gymnast from Nerima" _

It was about 4 years ago, when Ranma debut to the world by the Head of the Saotome Conglomerate, he introduced his Grandson and future Heir to the Powerful Saotome Clan. There the problem starts as Mothers and Fathers from other Families came knocking at his doorstep claiming that they _'made arrangements'_ to marry their daughters to Ranma by you know who **_GENMA!_** ****

For over a year, Ranma took the time to invalidate the many claims lay down on his feet no thanks to his Idiot father. Ranma had about 100 claimant's families to deal with. He threw out 50 claimants as fraudulent and 30 Illegal ones; this was after Genma thrown out of the Clan. Once again, Genma did many Illegal activities and is now on the run from the law. He got by caught Ranma and he is now in prison serving a 20 year life sentence for mass fraud, and according to sources he has now becomes some inmate's girlfriend, _'shiver, shiver'_ (you guys get the picture but **_don't think it_**, It's too sickening to create a mental picture…!#$...did someone vomit? Ewwww that is gross! ) but only after Ranma beat the crap out of him several times without holding back this time. 10 was more was settled peacefully, however the girls wishes to stay in touch with Ranma as friends (yeah right!) which leaves 10 claimants that doesn't want to settle. It seems that they belong to powerful clans themselves. Still, the girls from each family abhor the Idea of arrange marriages against their will, and would have said no to the arrangement.

However, when they meet their fiancée to be and spent some time with him, 5 of the girls decided to keep the fiancée bit for a little while, and the other 5 well. By paper, he married them just to protect them and their honor sake, but nothing sexual happens yet really, for as always the gentleman when it comes to women, and that made him more interested. (**_THEY ARE IN LOVE!)_**

Ranma had to spent time with each of them, and as time goes by, they started to have feelings for him and wanting know more about him

The most Violent women of all is not even among his fiancées but a wannabe, which is none other than Kodachi herself. She tracked him down and ever since, she saw an article on the papers about him and his numerous women in his life. Then she started attacking many of the new Wives and Fiancées Ranma just inherited. Fortunately, a lot of them are top fighters in Martial Arts, some has well-armed bodyguards and a few... well let us just say, they can deal with that psychotic bitch their own way without resorting to violence.

"_Surely the others_ _wouldn't think of trying anything against them Ranma"_

"_No they won't" _Ranma is sure of that. However_ "Yet they will probably raise hell about this once they found out, still they are going to be disappointed" _he remembers a somewhat embarrassing moment with the wives in which it shows how far they are willing to go to earn his love let alone get to bed him and from what they know, Ranma is still a virgin

"_They tried to get me into bed with them, ever since they got me as their fiancée and husband. And do you know that they are betting on who gets my virgi...uhurm,' _he blushed in deep red from saying that word, then remembering that horrid night where 10 women in lingerie started fighting to get into his room and ended up tearing their nighties…

_(Hey! Watch your own thoughts this is not a Rated M fiction now cut that out!)_

"_A Bet, of 1 Million Dollars from each is given to who wins" _he found that out when one fiancée tried to seduce him one night, when all 5 of his fiancées and 5 wives that was at his home in one weird day. Truth is, they do not really stay in his house actually as to avoid unnecessary chaos. Then one of them tried to sneak in, but just as she was making her move, the other nine cornered her, and all hell broke loose

Nodoka thought of that night very amusing, for seeing the ten women in Ranma's life trying to get in bed with her son. When Ranma found out, that Nabiki gave that Idea to the Ladies he was upset, then to top it all off. Nodoka placed a 5 Million Dollars extra for the winner, and then the girl's families placed their own money of 1 million each when they found out about the bet, not to mention many side bets among families and friends…this always seems to happen in his life a lot.

"_Mom this isn't funny, how could you bet on this, not to mention let Nabiki whisper this Idea on their ears in the first place?"_ Ranma is regretting that hiring her to be part of the conglomerate

'_I know she's making the company a whole lot of money but, **WHY CAN'T SHE STOP USING ME AS HER CASH COW!**'_ Nodoka watch her son's expression about Nabiki doing her old habits using Ranma to earn a quick buck has not change at all

"_We'll it was a good Idea at that time. It started harmless enough between your women. from one yen, until they started raising it in millions of dollars…and then their parents placed their own money on which one of their daughters will get pregnant first, and I really want a grandchild for me to spoil but, I am sorry that this got out of hand" _she look embarrass about that.However, she did placed a 500 thousand dollar side bet, that none of them would not get to open the door of her sons room let alone get in. Nodoka won a nice hefty sum,

All she wanted is make Ranma choose among the girls and finally have her Grandchild but, because of that fiasco. The Five Fiancées demanded that he marries all of them as to make sure they get a better chance with him, and now he has all ten wives and they are more deeply in love with him even though they have not slept with him and to them it is a prize worth fighting for.

Now Nodoka's means to avoid Ranma's Anger is by 'play acting' of a frightened woman being bullied. She covered her face, and pretended to cry from Ranma's anger to her,

"_My own Son hates me 'sob 'sob'...," _she cries

Ranma Sweatdrops and groans of her doing that crying routine again, but the truth is, he can never get angry with her

"_I'm very sorry about that my dear Ranma, I was only trying to help," _she said looking in a sad face. Ranma could never be angry with her

"_Alright, I forgive you Mom but please, don't let any of the girls finds out about this Ok" _she suddenly became very happy again

"_Oh thank you Ranma" _Ranma shook his head, she using his weakness again. He cannot stand crying women, especially his Mother

"_I promise they won't" _then she asks

"_But what will you do now for **Shuuko** and my Granddaughter **Misaki** then Ranma?" _she sounded very proud to say Misaki name

"_Continue to help Shuuko to walk of course," _he activated holoscreens all around him

"_Dr. Ichirou invention is good but he's going to need help to make Shuuko walk with her **own** two legs," _he never like the Idea cutting her legs

"_Replacing her legs with Prosthetic limbs is not a good Idea to me; since she still has good legs" _he opens another holoscreens

"_I went to Washu and ask her help on this matter, and just an hour later she gave me this"_

What Washu gave Ranma are schematics for a 'neural interface system' using Dr. Ichirou Neural chip upgrading it and adding current and experimental technology found on earth. Even she was amazed on what she had put together from earth's current technology.

**Tournament Hall**

Nodoka saw in his son eyes, _a man deeply in love_ and Ranma would go thru hell and back to save her if need be. Now, she has the privilege to help him get one-step closer to Shuuko and his daughter Misaki and she get to spoil her grandaughter

A party is held for the champion Misaki along with her mother Shuuko, Dr. Ichirou or Icchan for short his brother Mihara Oujirou, Misaki Classmates and friends Kotarou Kobayashi, his sister Hatoko and Kizuki Tamayo as well as several Angelic Players, Saito Kaede, Seto Ringo and Jounochi Sai.

A few AL employees are also there, along with Shuuko sister Asami Shouko a reporter for a TV Station. When Nodoka came in, Asami recognize the woman in a lovely kimono immediately

"Oh My God" she muttered as Nodoka walks towards Dr. Ichirou and he was wide eyes when he saw her

"Ms. Nodoka Saotome!" he said in surprise and quickly started bowing to her as he greets the owner of Piffle Princess "WELCOME, WELCOME Nodoka-sama"

'_Saotome_' Shuuko thought of Ranma all of the sudden,

'_Nodoka, Could she be Ranma's mother?'_ she turns to Icchan for explanation

"Icchan, do you know her?" she ask

"Well…" he was hesitant to say for he never did tell Shuuko or anyone that Piffle Princess belongs to the Saotome Conglomerate and how he got the financial support for his Angelic Layer Idea

"Truth is really," he explained, "Piffle Princess rejected my offer the first time and then the next day, they called me. They said that they reconsider the offer and accepted it. Nodoka sama, Represented the Saotome Conglomerate and she told me they just bought the company that day."

"WHAT!" said by everyone in surprise. Nodoka seems to pay no attention to them, as she looks at Misaki and smiling at her and she smiled back sweetly. Nodoka then look at Shuuko and she gave slight bow to her acknowledging Icchan's explanation

"Misaki Suzuhara" she said, "I finally meet you. My name is Nodoka Saotome"

"Uhm, H-Hello" she nearly stutter Nodoka kneels down to get a close look at her and caress her face

"Oh my, what a lovely child you are" she remark which made Misaki blushed as she looks at her with those blue eyes of hers, which look so much like hers. Nodoka then turns toward Icchan

Shuuko noticed that look Nodoka made on her daughter and it made her worry _'Nodoka Saotome' _she knew in her heart that she is Ranma mother, which makes Misaki her Granddaughter. The question is does she know? And if so Ranma knows

"I saw the whole tournament and I am most impressed on all the work you have done Dr. Ichirou" she said praisingly

"It was nothing really," he said as he scratches the back of his head-seeing ego inflate a bit from her praise

"I have the help of my talented employees and Ms. Suzuhara for the success of the Angelic Layer"

"Indeed" Nodoka agrees with him

Shuuko nodded to Nodoka and to her surprise, Nodoka gently took her hands and said, "You've done much to this company my dear, thank you," she said. Shuuko however is suspicious in the way Nodoka kept looking at her daughter

"I only did one part of the work, everyone deserves the credit," Shuuko said "Everyone worked very hard on making this company a success"

"Which is why I am here to offer the services of the Saotome Resources, Dr. Ichirou" She gave him a writeable disk and she requested, "Can you please play this for me"

"Uh, what is in it Nodoka sama?"

"A miracle in science"

On the big screen the contents of the disk is shown, everyone look at if very carefully and it shows a new technology to help people with the same nerve syndrome Shuuko has,

Looking like they were pants from an astronauts EVA suit, were actually an EXO suit

"Nodoka-sama…this is" she nodded

"What you are seeing is a suit, an experimental unit to test an EXO suit using Neural Transceiver Unit, compliments of the Saotome resources and earth's most advance technology as well as your neural chip Dr. Ichirou"

There was also a video recording of the actual test a man paralyzed from the waist down took his first step using the Unit by 2 weeks of practice he was now walking. Then the video shows improvements on the new and less bulky units until it looks more like a stretch pants

Looking like stretch type pants all the way to his feet, on his waist is a walkman size box connected by wires and also connected to is an Angelic Layer headset. The look on the test subject shows that the man is crying but looks very happy

"The man you see here have been paralyzed by Severe Nerve Syndrome since he was 10 years old, this was the very first time he actually used his legs for a long time," Nodoka said

"That means…" Icchan could not believe it _'They actually made a person walk on their own, Incredible!'_ Ms. Saotome explain something

"Normally, developing this technology could take years however my company has the help of a Genius scientist working on it and now we have the test prototype unit that looks like a woman's stockings" the screens showed a different unit, it was less bulky than the first, its designs is made for a woman to wear in a leg stockings.

"There's a prototype unit I brought with me," she said

"Its in Lab 4"

**Lab 4**

Everyone came to see the prototype; Ms. Nodoka Techs is showing the AL Techs on the new machine Washu herself came to explain the science to Icchan and Shuuko.

"Using Shuuko Data, the Unit will act the same as though she's controlling Athena's movements in the Layer"

"Once your data is loaded to the control box it will be only a matter of wearing the _stockings_ as I call it, yet it will take a while for you to walk properly my dear," she said "Are you ready for this?"

Shuuko just nod once, she already up her mind

"For my daughter sake I'm willing to go thru whatever hardships in order to walk" she answered her, Washu admires Shu determination

"Good girl, now my assistant Ranma will help you suit up…" she gestured to the Tech in the white overcoat working on the computer console where no one seems to notice him.

When Washu spoke his name Shuuko, her heart skips a beat. Shuuko look to Nodoka she smiled at her and gave a short nod

'_She set this up' _she thought

"Ranma" she muttered

'_no it can't be, this is a dream' _asshe turn to look towards the approaching man in a white lab coat, she look up slowly to see his face, and with wide eyes she looks at the face of her love.

"Oh My"are the only two words came out of her, it has been 11 years since she last saw him but she recognize him quite wellenough despite being much more tall, handsome and gorgeously well built body

"You took the words right out of my mouth sis," Asami said whisperingly to her ears, seeing Ranma grown to be this mature, handsome young man. Both women and the other women looks at him with scrutiny, but one of them however, one of them went as far as stripping him naked in their thoughts that are inappropriate for a lady.

'_Oh God, I want to throw him on the table and ravage him' _she giggled to that thought then she thought about a candle and whip, she…

(Yeah Right! As if I am going to tell, you who it is you bunch of perverts!)

'_Tall, broad shoulders, masculine but just right, and those beautiful blue eyes, oh my god...' _Shuuko's thoughts and most of the Women present is screaming in their mind just as Ranma greets them

"Hello" Ranma said

'_**He's gorgeous!'** _ In mental thoughts which Ranma felt a mental shockwave from them, All of them blushed and sighed, which made Ranma's brow twitch to what every women present is thinking just now, and every time this happen Ranma knows precisely what they are thinking

'_Oh god,' _Ranma thought of feeling naked again. This always seems to happen a lot

"Ho boy" he sweatdropped

The men just watch the women go ga ga over this person Icchan brow twitches when he sees Shu stare at the person so intensely, and then he was more surprised to see what comes next.

Ranma had to get it over with quick, he step towards Shuuko and Ranma lifted Shuuko up from her wheelchair, Icchan noticed Shu behavior was rather odd, she extended her arms around Ranma neck and leans her head on his broad shoulders

"Comfy?" Shuuko sigh to feel the warm chest, that strong heartbeat and the absolute joy of seeing the man she loves after 11 years, and made a few women envious and one doctor having a heart attack.

'_Dream on Ladies, Ranma is mine' _she thought evilly, feeling the envy of the other women

"You have no Idea" was her answer she giggled like a teenager

Now Icchan jaw drop to the floor when he heard that, and how she extended her arms around him, and what's more is that Shu, seems to glow around him. This is making Icchan a bit irritated to the guys audacity to make a move on Shu before he does

'_The nerve of this tech assistant, who the hell does he think he is? What the,'_ Icchan felt like he was in a daydream all of the sudden, or to be precise a **_'nightmare daydream'_**

Icchan Imagination went out of control, because he is seeing Shuuko in a beautiful White Wedding Dress and Ranma in White Suits holding her up and Shuuko's arms around him, with the background of a church and a shower of cherry blossoms. Friends and family with Misaki as a Flower girl are showering the newlyweds with cherry blossom petals.

And Icchan is where in all this you ask.

Well he's chained-down by Iron balls calling Shuuko name in vain thru an Iron muzzle and crying, with Nodoka at the background laughing like Kodachi of all things in a weird way…and Ogata holding a dog leash, holding Icchan back and he's enjoying it especially when he uses a whip

"Nooooooo!" he cried out which surprised everyone, they all look at him pulling his hair like crazy, Icchan soon realized what he was doing and he stop. Embarrass he straightened himself out then glared at Ogata for unknown reason

'_Just you wait Ogata you're gonna get what's coming!' _now poor Ogata felt a cold chill run thru his spine as he tried to figure out why his boss is angry at him, again

'_What did I do' _he said worriedly in his thoughts

"Ahem, sorry about that" he apologize "now let us get Shu ready if you don't mind I will help her put the Unit on" he extended his hands towards them, they were confused for a moment, Shuuko didn't exactly heard him the first time

"Did you not hear me? Hand over Her to Me" he said again sternly

"Icchan" Shu was surprised in Icchan attitude all of the sudden, he seems defensive but she soon understand why

"Excuse me Dr. Ichirou," Ranma said as not wanting to let Shuuko go

"But Washu assigned me in this and if you don't mind, I will be the one who will help her" he told him "I can handle this Doctor"

"Hey now look here you tw" Icchan was about to spit out some cursing words in his arguments when a sword flash out of nowhere he slowly look towards who is holding it. It was Nodoka Saotome, and she looks angry

Nodoka intervenes with a sword on his throat, before it gets a cursing word out of his mouth

"Dr. Ichirou!" she said and looking upset, "I would mind if you don't raise your voice at my Son and your Boss if you please"

There was silence for a long moment; everyone is trying to digest what he or she just heard right now

"B-boss?" he look at him then to Nodoka

"Yes boss," Nodoka retracted her sword and placed it back on its sheath

"You're Son?" he ask

"Yes, Ranma is my Son and your Boss" she answered

"THE RANMA SAOTOME!" everyone said in chorus very wide eyes and open mouths

"But, but, but…" Icchan sounded like a motorboat as he is in shock

"It's a hands-on work I do doctor," he told him enjoying seeing his employee in shock seeing their boss for the first time

"I do a better job like this than working in the office" he smiled at Shu it has been that long when they last saw each other

"You are still as beautiful as ever Shu,"

"Oh you smooth talker" she blushed and then gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek, which caused Icchan heart crack a little, never once did he get a kiss from her, Icchan fell apart like a jigsaw puzzle when he saw that.

"Hello Ranma" Shoko greeted cheerfully and him still blushing "It has been a while"

"Hello Asami" he greets her coldly

'_I haven't forgotten about that story you aired on Tv years ago, and thanks to you that psycho bitch is still after me'_

"And No!" he said "No Interview, I had enough problems since the last time I let you so I'm warning you," she wasn't listening

"So is it true that you married 10 women last year?" she ask and she's done it again

"Shoko not now" Shuuko said ordering to stop her questioning for the time being, of course, Shuuko took that task of asking Ranma herself

"So did you really?" Ranma sigh, he should have known **she** would ask that question, Ranma couldn't lie to her

"Well, it's, kind of complicated to answer that Shu, really" he laughs a little in embarrassment, Shuuko sigh

"Somehow I knew you'd end up the marrying type, after all voted to get married several times, but really now, 10 women, that is too excessive even for you"

"Hey! It's not my fault, blame Pops!" he protested

"Oh please, you must be in heaven with ten gorgeous women by your side" she teased him

Now everyone is watching the scene with curiousness. Shuuko and Ranma are talking to each other as if they have known each other for years. One little girl look at them with a strange warm feeling inside as she watch them with a soft glow coming out of them. No one sees that but her for some reason

"Oh I forgot, Misaki," she called her daughter

"I would like you to meet an old friend of mine" Shuuko said as she Introduce her

Ranma still holding Shuuko in his arms kneels down at the 11-year-old girl in junior high uniform, he smiled at her and she blushed with a red hue

"He-Hello, I am M-Misaki Suzuhara," she said stuttering and holding her Angel Doll _Hikaru_ tightly

"Hello my dear Misaki," he answered and smiled at her

'_My God, she has my Eyes and her Mothers Beauty, my dear daughter Misaki'_ Ranma never thought he could be this happy to see his child to be a father.

"Say Misaki, can you help me on this, I think I'm going to need some help"

She nodded. Misaki wondered about something

"Mama, do you know Mr. Saotome?" she ask

"For a long time Misaki, Ranma was my student in junior high days back in Okayama" she told her

"What really, from back home in Ohkayama"

"That's right, your mom have been a great help to me back then and now," he stood back up

"It's time for me to return the favor"

Therefore, Ranma, Shuuko and Misaki went into another room with Asami and several tech assistant waiting inside. Poor Icchan is still in shock to find out that he was shouting at his boss, and nearly lost his head literally and what's even worst Shuuko knows him, and quite intimately.

"Looks like big brother got competition" Oujirou remark seeing the events unfolded

'_Icchan really put his foot in his mouth this time' _he thought

"Misaki seems to like him too," Hatoko said and though very young she is quite observant and Hatoko saw something unusual, no one seems to notice it at the time but she did, and it made her think.

'_Misaki and Mr. Saotome they both have the same shade of blue eyes and_…" she looks at Ms. Nodoka Saotome and she has the same blue eyes too

'_Strange'_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own RANMA ½, ANGELIC LAYER and TENCHI MUYO and Others so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6**

**Ranma and Shuuko**

It took well over a month for Shuuko to relearn to move her own legs after so many years of not using them, and several years on a wheelchair.

It was not very easy for her to use her own legs. Yet it was all worth the pain as she made one more step forward to make her walk again.

Ranma help her in the first two weeks of her retraining to move her legs before leaving to attend some other matters that need his attention.

Dr. Ichirou continued with the work with Misaki helping her Mother in every step she makes. Shuuko contact with Ranma however did not stop there, but began there.

Secretly, they have been seeing each other, in contact with each other after so long, and Shuuko is cherishing every moment of it.

With the help of many of his friends, the two kept their relationship a secret away from prying eyes if the two wants to be romantic with each other.

During their get together, Shuuko discovered a lot about Ranma life one of which is,

HOW THEY ALLOWED RANMA SAOTOME TO MARRY TEN WOMEN BY LAW!

It turns out that the Japanese Parliament ratified into law, a bill that allowed Ranma Saotome to marry any women he wants, and how many they are, and this only applied to him exclusively. All this was done by his Grandparents, whom have a somewhat strong political influence over great number politicians.

For Shuuko, this was all of Genma fault as to why Ranma ended up being married to ten women and God knows how many will follow, and Ranma is too nice to let any woman be hurt or dishonored because of him.

The man (Genma) in her opinion should be neutered before he is thrown into prison. Of course that was painfully been done to him already.

In a private mansion in Bokuto district that belonged to the Saotome, Shuuko and Misaki is invited by Ranma along with Misaki's friends Hatoko, Kotarou and Tamayo.

Misaki and Hatoko brought along their Angelic Doll _Hikaru_, _Athena_ and Suzuka.

Chauffeured by Shouko Asami using an SUV, they enter the 20-acre land mansion, which is pretty awesome, that you can't find something like this in Tokyo these days.

The House itself is like something from the Feudal Era. When they step out of the SUV, the were greeted by an army of servants saying

"**Welcome to the Saotome Family Home"**

"Hello Everyone" Ranma came out and greeted them

Shuuko spoke first "Ranma, do you actually live here?" she ask still awed by this much wealth

"Oh this place, no actually, this is my Grandparents home, one of many"

"Really" Shouko know they were rich but never this rich. Shouko had read about the data on the Saotome, for other than being wealthy, it was said that they have political connections and a lineage that connects to the imperial family

"Yes, really" Ranma answered

Ranma Immediately brought them inside the house and it felt to them like they were in a museum as the home has many furnishing from different Era's in Japan. Ranma introduced them to his grandparents, and Ranma let them entertain the youngsters with an Angelic Layer Ranma installed, while He and Shuuko have themselves a walk alone side by side in each others arm's.

"Are you sure about letting your grandparents play with the kid's Ranma?"

"Oh they'll be fine" he assured her "And while they play with them, it is time you and I need to have a talk…about our daughter Misaki"

"Ranma, I…" before she says some more, Ranma did something very daring (naughty is more like it)

Ranma quickly pulled Shuuko to a side of a big tree, pick her up and jump up into a well-hidden camouflage tree house. He embraced her and then passionately kissed her, as he kept saying to her _'I love you'_ over and over again.

It made Shuuko quite hot as she embraced him back, her love of her life and saying to back to him _'I love you too'_. Their hands slowly CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CRACKLE!...

**REMOTE VIEWER OFFLINE**

Author: "Hey What the?"

BANNNGGG!!!!!

Sedation Mallet knock author unconscious, please bear with us

Sounds of keyboards…….

X

"**Folks, Sorry but this kinda private not to mention that this is not an M Rated fiction' **

X

One hour later…

Author: woke up an hour later "Darn it!" the author cursed looking around he sees that he was unconscious for an hour with big lump on head

"WHO THE HELL HIT ME WITH AKANE MALLET!!!?"

Sounds of keyboards…….

**REMOTE VIEWER ONLINE**

Author continues even after splitting headache subsided.

The Kid's were still playing Angelic Layer with Ranma Grandparents not knowing the kind of game Ranma and Shuuko is playing only adults do.

An hour later, Ranma and Shuuko got down from the tree house with smiles and flush faces. Shuuko buttons up Ranma's Chinese shirt, and then more kissing, more kissing and still more…

X

Author; "Sighs"_ 'Mann! These two can't get enough of each other'_

X

Shuuko hummed after that sensational moment they had "Ranma, you are AWESOME" she remark seeing how she blushes, shows how she enjoyed that.

"Did you learn that from your ten wives? Ranma" she ask him slyly and Ranma blushes like a red tomato

"Well I, I…"

She giggled as Ranma tried to explain his way out of that, so she let her off the hook

"It's Ok Ranma, I understand, I know that having married to ten wives all at once must have been…exciting to you 'giggled' 'giggled'"

"Shuuko I can explain," he tried to but she gently place a finger gently on his lips

"I know the truth from your mother Ranma," she told him and

"I kinda understand and a bit jealous and please, I am not angry, but…It should be you, should be angry at me" now it was her who is trying to apologize

"I am sorry, that I never told you about Misaki because…"

"I know…" he held her tight in his arms

"I know…I was barely 14 when we did **_that_**," he said

Tightly he held her "Its Alright…" he whispered

"Oh, Ranma" and she held him also "I love you,"

"I love you too"

They held each other for a long moment, feeling each other's warmth, hearing their hearts beat as one in total synchronous as Ranma unknowingly transferred her vast Ki reserves to Shuuko, healing her, making her body stronger and stronger.

Shuuko have never felt so alive since the day they finally saw each other, question now was…

"Now Ranma," she ask him

"How are you going to explain this to your 10 wives?"

"Oh…" He sighs at that question Shuuko made. He feels like he's going into a World of Hurt.

All ten, of Ranma wives are what you call 'Delicate and Beautiful as a Rose' if they don't have thorns on their stems

'_They will raise hell for this,'_ he thought having married to ten of the Anime Universe most headstrong women would probably beat him up, kill him, curse him and send his soul to hell if they get word of this

Ranma knew how really big the mess it will be since he is married to… A high level Samurai Spirit Priestess, a top Retrieval Agent, two top Martial Artists, one a top Interpol agent, another is a Ninja. Next, he has three lovely ladies from Juuban, two are once Lesbian Lovers now Bisexual Lovers thanks to yours truly. Two Neo Tokyo Police officers one is the chief of police, and a Norse Goddess (with long silver hair) of all things (how he got engage to three Sailor Soldiers and a Norse Goddess is beyond me, blame Genma for that)

'_I Swear, this is going to be a mess'_ he thought

"Ranma I…" he placed a finger gently on her lips

"Now, now, let me worry about that, Ok"

She nods "Ok Ranma" and gave him a kiss, more kisses…still more kisses 30 minutes later

x

Author; _'Sighs'_ "Enough Already! And get on with the story will ya!"

x

"On that beautiful night I remember now," he told her

"I first told you that _'I love you'_ then, I ask you, _'will you Marry Me?'_" gently moves her face close to him

"You said _'I love you too'_ and also, you said… _'Yes'_" Ranma suddenly pick her up gently by the waist and lifted her up like she was light as a feather

"As God is our witness, you are my Wife, and I am your Husband, and Misaki is our Child"

When Ranma put her down, he knelt down to her, presented to her a ring with a heart shape 24k diamond, and placed it on her ring finger.

"Oh Ranma" This was perhaps one of the happiest time in Shuuko life,

Unknown to the two lovebirds, Misaki's best friend Hatoko, found herself lost inside the mansion and somehow ended up outside the garden in trying to find the bathroom.

Hatoko never intentionally hear the conversation the two were having, she could not believe what she just heard and Just now, she became a witness to love.

"_As God is our witness, you are my Wife, and I am your Husband, and Misaki is our Child" _

'_Misaki father, is Mr. Saotome?'_ she could not believe what she's hearing, and if so then it's no wonder that they share the same blue eyes and a strange connection. Misaki seems to like him very much. Hatoko listens on

"What do we tell Misaki?"

"Nothing for now, this may come to a shock to her if we tell her this now"

Shuuko nodded "I agree, it's not time for her to know you are her father"

"And Hatoko" Ranma called her and she Jump out of fright

"Uhmmm, Yes" she was blushing for being caught eavesdropping

Ranma and Shuuko step towards her, they sat down beside her, and Ranma seated Hatoko on his lap

"Can we ask you a favor my dear?" Ranma ask her and she nodded

"Can you keep this a secret and let us tell Misaki the truth?" Shuuko said and Ranma added

"It's not time for her to know it yet"

"But, why not?" Hatoko Ask

"Well it's a secret, so please keep this a secret and I promise, when Christmas comes I'll tell Santa to…," he whispered to her ear and her face brightened up like a sun.

Shuuko is looking at him questioningly for, it seems to her that Ranma just bribed Hatoko on something which is spoiling the little girl.

Shuuko don't know it yet but, Hatoko Kobayashi is Ranma Godchild.

Hatoko do not know that Ranma is her Godfather/Godmother, Hatoko have received alot of gifts from Ranma unknowingly, starting from her birthday to Christmas, and it is always extravagant and it all came from Ranma.

"Really!" Cheerfully Hatoko look at Ranma

"I am Ranma Saotome, and I always keep my promise"

"Thank you! Thank you!" she hugs and kisses Ranma for the nice bribe she got, and went back to the house as Ranma showed her where to go.

Shuuko said looking at him with an eyebrow raise in mock suspicion

"Did you just bribe a 6 year old Ranma Saotome?"

"Me? Bribe, no way my sweet, I would never corrupt such a sweet innocent like Hatoko" he answer so innocently, though he was very happy about giving things away for someone special to him

"As her Godfather and I don't have to bribe Hatoko, my Sweet," he said

"Godchild, Hatoko is your Godchild? How" Shuuko look quite surprised and Ranma explain how

"Well, it was the day before Hatoko was born, during the Kobe Earthquake aftermath… "

Ranma explained what happened on Kobe, an Earthquake rattled the city again, and he was part of the search and rescue team looking for survivors. Ranma found Hatoko's Mother trap under a buildings rubble and going in labor.

Unable to evacuate her, Ranma performed the duties of a midwife on the spot and help her go into labor, but due to the premature birth, the baby was dying at that moment and he's unable to leave as the exit out of the rubble have been block by another tremor.

To save the baby, Ranma gave a lifeforce transfusion and save a beautiful bouncing baby girl.

The parents were so grateful, they ask Ranma to be the baby they name 'Hatoko' from Ranma mother side, and Ranma as her godfather.

Ranma accepted the offer, though they never thought that they got one of Japan's wealthiest people as their child godfather, until Ranma had their house rebuilt, finance their business, and sent their children to school free of charge.

"And from then on I've been sending birthday gifts, Christmas presents and more, and also, I set up her and her brother school tuition, all the way to college" Shuuko was wide eyes of what had just did for Hatoko family

"Wow, you did all that for them?"

"Yes I did," He said proudly

"Their parent's don't have to worry of sending them to any school they want to, all is paid for by yours truly"

Shuuko gave him a kiss again, "You are so sweet"

"I know"

They both walk back to the house together side-by-side, and then Shuuko wondered about that gift Hatoko is getting

"Ranma," she inquires, "What did you promise to Hatoko on Christmas?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"An SUV"

"You promise her a Car?"

"Well yeah, well that and umm…the prototype home version of the Angelic Layer System, though she said she'd prefer to have a Ford Viper instead of an SUV"

"Oh My"

**TBC**

**Authors Notes:** Sorry to have kept you waiting, working on this was rather hard and I am a bit in conflict as to how to continue this fiction, but I will try to update this as much as I can.

Thanks Everyone.

**To anyone wants to know, here are Ranma's Wives; **

Tsuruko (_Love Hina_),

Hven (_GetBackers_),

Chun Li (_Street Fighters_),

Kasumi (_DOA_),

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru (_Sailormoon_),

Maki Kawasaki and Rio Kinezono (_Burn Up_),

and Urd (_Ah My Goddess_)


End file.
